Frsotkit's Love
by blanca6
Summary: Frostkit has been kidnapped by Windclan and now he's being held prisoner in the center of Windclan camp. When he spots another kit his age, Icekit, he falls in love immediantly! Will this love destroy the clans?
1. Alliegances

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

LEADER Wingstar-Gray white she cat with bright blue eyes and little black spots in the center of her chest.

Deputy Frostear- A jet black tom with one white ear.

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Medicine Cat Hareleg-Brown furred tomcat with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats)

Redeye- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one red, puffy eye

Bluesky-Silver-furred she-cat with dark, yellow eyes

Apprentice-Stripepaw

Furyheart- Jet black tom cat with green eyes

Twoleg- A gray striped tom cat with two white feet

Sealfur-A gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Graypaw

Skyeyes-A she-cat with smoky gray fur and sky blue eyes

Apprentice-Thornpaw

Brambleface- A brown tom cat with big, chocolate brown eyes Apprentice-Treepaw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Foxpaw- A red dirt colored tom cat with brown eyes

Leafpaw- A striped she-cat with leaf green eyes

Stripepaw- A gray striped tom cat with green eyes

Graypaw- A gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Thornpaw- A brown tom cat with yellow eyes

Treepaw- A brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cloudheart- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowclaws- A dirty brown she-cat with yellow eyes and claws

Webbedfoot- Silver furred she-cat with gray eyes and a little bit of webbing in between her toes.

Elders (aged or retired warriors)

Flatface- A blind, brown furred tom cat

Charcoalfur- A smokey colored tom cat with black eyes

Shadowclan

Leader Spottedstar- A spotted she-cat with menacing black eyes

Deputy Foxclaw- A red furred tom cat with bright yellow eyes

Windclan

Leader Windstar- A gray, ruffled furred tom cat with green eyes

Deputy Oakleaf- A brown furred she-cat with blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader Silverstar- A silver furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy Waterlegs- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cats outside of the clans

Raven- A black furred she-cat

Robin- Raven's mate and a brown furred tom cat

Lamb- A white furred she-cat with a black face


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Wingstar, are you sure about this? I mean, they could catch us at any time!" Frostear mewed worriedly. "Shhh! I'm sure about this. Just keep quiet and keep your butt down!" Wingstar hissed.

It was full moon and Wingstar was out trespassing on Windclan territory with her deputy, Frostear. It had started out as a hunt but Wingstar had come across a peculiar smell. It was Frostkit's scent and that worried Wingstar. Frostkit was Cloudheart's and when the kits had been born, Wingstar had promised she wouldn't let anything happen to them. Normally Wingstar wouldn't promise something like that but since Cloudheart had been terribly sick with white cough and it hadn't looked like she was going to make it. She had though, barely. She was still weak at this moment, but she'd live. Besides, it was her duty to protect her clan, including the kits.

Wingstar brushed her tail against Frostear and darted into a bush as a patrol of three cats came strolling over the hill. The leaves rustled, signaling that Frostear had joined her. Wingstar strained her ears to hear what the cats were saying.

"How long do you think it'll be before they realize that little brat's gone?" Oakleaf, Windclan's deputy, mewed. "I don't know. I reckon maybe, after rising sun." A rustic colored cat, Rustfur, said. The cats laughed together and continued on their way not even bothering to check for intruders.

Frostear growled in Wingstar's ear and Wingstar sensed his muscles tense and she put her tail out to stop him from attacking. "Don't! We're outnumbered. They'll win if we fight." She warned her deputy. "Then let's get back to camp and get a patrol to attack!" Frostear hissed.

Wingstar nodded and darted out of the brush and down the hill to Thunderclan territory. Frostear chased after her, his tail flying behind him. Wingstar became a little less tense once they crossed over to Thunderclan boundaries.

The two cats raced for the camp, disturbing any prey that was out and about. Frostear let out a yowl of warning as soon as he came close enough for all of Thunderclan to hear.

They raced into camp and Wingstar jumped onto high rock. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here at high rock for a clan meeting!" She yowled.

Disturbed cats appeared from every direction, gathering at the foot of high rock and looking up at Wingstar curiously.

When all cats were gathered, Wingstar began talking. "Frostear and I have some interesting news for all…"

"Frostkit is missing!" Yellowclaws suddenly yowled from inside the nursery. Wingstar nodded. "You knew and you didn't tell us? What kind of leader are you?" Yellowclaws hissed the cats around her mumbled in agreement. "I was getting there." Wingstar said.

"Windclan has our kit. Why? I don't know. But I will send a rescue patrol out at dawn!" Wingstar said, jumping of high rock and ending the meeting. Some cats retreated to their nests while others gathered around Wingstar and waited to be told what to do. "Wingstar? Wouldn't it be-uh- smarter to leave right now and take Windclan by surprise?" Treepaw mewed. Wingstar looked at the new apprentice and raised and flicked her tail. "Young one, I like the way you're thinking but we can't leave right now, we're not ready!" Wingstar said softly. Treepaw nodded and trotted across the clearing to the apprentices den.

"Wingstar, Treepaw is right. We'll have a better chance at getting Frostkit back if we leave this instant." Frostear mewed to Wingstar, willingly. Wingstar gave him an exsaperated glanca. "If you tihnk that's best for the clan." She sighed. "I do." Frostear nodded. "Fine, organize the patrol now." Wingstar growled. "Yes Wingstar." Frostear dipped his head in respect. Wingstar shook her head and jumped up onto high rock. "The patrol leaves as soon as Frostear has organized it!" Wingstar yowled to her clan. The cats cheered.

"Redeye, Furyheart, Treepaw, Graypaw, Brambleface, you'll come with me! Skyeyes and Stripepaw will go on a border patrol along Windclans' borders just in case Windclan tries to sneak past us." Frostear ordered. Cats started to form groups and some even lashed their tails and clawed at the dirt impatiently. "Frostear, please save Frostkit! He's my only kit!" a voice cracked with sickness suddenly came from behind Frostear. He turned to face Cloudheart who he saw had eyes clouded over from pain and worry.

Frostear felt a pang of envy for the old queen and he nodded with a painfilled heart. "Thank you Frostear." Cloudheart licked Frostear on the shoulder then turned and trudged back to her den. Yellowclaws and Webbedfoot started muttering to Cloudheart, hoping to cheer her up. But Cloudheart just stared start ahead, seeing nothing and thinking nothing.

Frostear shook his head with anger. "Let's go!" he yowled. Cats yowled with him and after him as the patrol raced out of the clearing and through the bramble entrance, into the forest.


	3. Chapter 1Frostkit

Chapter 3-Frostkit's First Sight

"Why? Why'd you take me from my family?" Frostkit asked cautiously. The large brown warrior snorted. "Because, they have enough kits. We have barely none and we need some." The warrior shrugged and started to pace. Frostkit blinked at the warrior and waited. "What?" he finally asked. "Take me home, now!" Frostkit demanded in his fiercest voice. The great warrior laughed. "Ya right." He rolled his eyes and continued pacing.

"Boulderclaw, what are you doing?" A some-what large striped cat with ruffled fur approached Boulderclaw who dipped his head in respect. "Windstar, I'm doing exactly what you asked. I'm watching the mangy brute!" Boulderclaw growled, throwing a look of hatred at Frostkit.

Frostkit shrunk away from the glare and glanced around. Windclan camp was big. The warriors den was located horizontal from the queens so if there was an attack the warriors could be there to protect them quickly and next to the entrance for the same reasons. The apprentices den was closer to the back of the camp yet not as far back and hidden as the elders. Frostkit couldn't see the leaders den or medicine cats den so he searched the cats.

He didn't find any interesting cats except for a badly scarred gray tom and… and a beautiful she-kit. Frostkit stared at her and his heart thumped. She was the purest white color and her eyes were the brightest blue. His tail flicked and he started to take a step toward her but a flame colored queen appeared from the queen den and rushed the white kit back into the den. Frostkit's shoulders slumped and his heart fell.

"Windstar, are you sure we're ready for the attack?" Boulderclaw finally voiced his worries. Windstar shot him a sharp glance. "Do you doubt our clan Boulderclaw?" he snapped. Boulderclaw shook his head vigorously. "No Windstar, I don't!" Boulderclaw said firmly. Windstar gave him a hard stare then turned and disappeared into a little hole in some nettles. The leader's den.

"Um… Boulderclaw? Who's the little white kit?" Frostkit asked when the purest white kit appeared again. "Icekit, why?" Boulderclaw growled. The kit turned at her name and trotted over to Boulderclaw.

"Yes Boulderclaw? You called." Icekit said. Frostkit stared at her again. Her voice was like honey. "Oh, nothing. This brute here was just asking about you." He shrugged. Icekit leaned around Boulderclaw and looked at Frostkit curiously. "Why'd he want to know about me?" she asked. Frostkit and Icekit suddenly met eyes and something clicked.

She stepped toward him and Frostkit stepped toward her. Boulderclaw snarled and dragged Icekit back. "Stay away from the dirty little sourball! Understand?" Boulderclaw hissed. "But I was just…" Icekit stuttered. "Understand?" Boulderclaw roared. Icekit nodded and turned on her tail. She looked back at Frostkit before diving into the queens den.

"Don't try anything funny or your head will no longer be on your neck!" Boulderclaw growled, shoving his face into Frostkit's. Frostkit screwed up his noise. Boulderclaw's breath smelled disgusting but he nodded. "Good!" Boulderclaw hissed, straightening up.

A loud yowl suddenly sounded outside the camp entrance. Frostkit smelled the air and recognized it as his own! Thunderclan cats! Frostkit squealed and leapt to his feet. Boulderclaw glanced around and then picked Frostkit up by the scruff of his neck. "Wait! Where're we going?" Frostkit struggled under the sharp teeth. "To hide you." Boulderclaw said. "No, please no!" Frostkit begged. Boulderclaw snorted and pushed his way into a little clearing just outside the camp. Or so Frostkit thought.

Boulderclaw put Frostkit down and put a paw over his tiny tail. "Windflaw, I need you!" Boulderclaw called out. "Boulderclaw, what a nice surprise. What brings you here…?" Windflaw let his voice stretch as he heard the yowling of other cats. The old gray tom sighed. "Where's the kit?" Windflaw asked. "Boulderclaw shoved Frostkit toward the old tom.

Very carefully, Windflaw picked up Frostkit in between his teeth and turned towards little moss bed. Something rustled behind the two cats and Frostkit shifted under Windflaw's grip to see that Boulderclaw was gone but four other kits had joined them including the pure white she-kit. Frostkit's heart stated beating rapidly at the sight of her.

Windflaw put Frostkit down on the moss bed and called for the other kits to join Frostkit. Icekit cautiously approached Frostkit and both of them glanced up at Windflaw before Icekit settled down beside Frostkit and started to groom him.


End file.
